Relax
by Cyanide Flowers
Summary: Kaito waits for his Tantei-kun in the snow...and gets a surprise that gives him peace of mind. Kaishin


A/N: This is Kaishin, so if you don't like, don't read.

…

The chilly air tugged at Kaito's unruly hair. The cold cut to the bone, causing sniffles and sneezes that cut into the daily lives of many passersby. But Kaito wasn't worried. After all, Hakuba had once told him that he couldn't catch a cold (A/N: The old idiots-can't-catch-cold idea)! So he diligently continued waiting for his Tantei-kun to come out of the police station.

An hour or so later, one mysterious phantom thief was ready with a dramatic pose in the falling snow as a tired Kudo Shinichi exited the Beika Police station. The latter gave a start at seeing the white kleptomaniac, who was barely noticeable among the falling flakes. (A/N: Actually, I was writing this before school ,and as I went outside, it was snowing. I jinxed the weather!)

"K-Kid! What are you doing here? This isn't where Nakamori-keibu works, to state the obvious. And you must've been waiting here a while, your nose is all red."

And at that worried remark, Kid's entire face went red.

"Here, you can come home with me and get warm." Shinichi kindly offered, walking forwards and extending his hand to the gentleman in a top hat. The thief smiled softly back and pulled of his glove with his teeth, placing his hand into his Tantei-kun's waiting one. Shinichi grew flustered immediately at the skin contact.

However, he merely pulled out an umbrella and spread it to cover both of their heads, though held high enough that Kaito's top hat wasn't squashed. They continued onward in silence.

…

Shinichi set a steaming cup of hot chocolate in front of Kaito with a loud clatter. The one sitting looked on concernedly at the detective, who was practically dead on his feet. Shinichi wobbled as he frantically reached for his case files, but a silken hand stopped him with a touch on his own cold hand.

He slowly raised his head to meet the piercing violet eyes of the thief. Those eyes that looked at him with concern and affection. His face quickly brightened to a ruby red and he gently tugged his hand, but Kid had it in a tight grip as he leaned toward the crimson teen's face…

Kaito couldn't believe he was doing this. It was one thing to have unrequited feelings for the detective, but to act on them? That could ruin the delicate balance between the two that was maintained by mutual respect and worry. It was one of the few reasons he wasn't in jail right now.

However, as soon as his lips touched the flushed and warm ones of his counterpart, all doubts were flushed from his mind as he leaned even more into it, causing his lips to glide over Shinichi's.

It caused happiness to blow his mind, butterflies sparking along every point of contact with his favorite tantei. The warmth made him happy in a way he had never experienced before. It was a pure, undiluted feeling.

Shinichi slowly closed his eyes and tentatively pressed closer to Kaito.

Kaito's hands caressed the cowlick in the back of Shinichi's head, curling it around his fingers and crushing it towards him in a vain attempt to create more of that blissful love for his Tantei-kun.

Shinichi responded in kind, knocking off the top hat but not the monocle in his quest for dominance in the kiss.

His tongue faintly whispered against Kaito's mouth, causing Kaito to open it as if there was an electric shock, deepening the kiss. There was a feeling of contentment from it, providing a warm blanket over their mental states. But harsh reality instantly took over.

After that, time resumed from its frozen state. They broke apart, and both blushed with enough energy to power a light bulb. But soon Kaito began to feel guilt, and he turned away from his Tantei-kun.

"I-I'm sorry…" Kaito whispered. He stooped down to retrieve his hat, but Shinichi stopped him from leaving with an understanding smile and a warm hug.

Kaito immediately halted and turned to face Shinichi, burying his face in the detective's neck.

And at long last, Kaito realized there was a place that he didn't have to wear Poker Face or pretend. There was a person who accepted the Kaito that wasn't just Kid, wasn't just Kuroba Kaito of Ekoda High, but just…himself.

And Kaito managed to relax.


End file.
